Stage 1
Stage 1, also known as What Happened at San Romero High? is the first stage of the game Lollipop Chainsaw. It takes place in the San Romero High School. Walkthrough The next stage begins when the audience sees the world through the eyes of Nick. Nick is growing conscious, some time later after he was bitten by a zombie. Nick looks into the eyes of Juliet and asks about his condition. Her reply is relieving, but her tone is pessimistic, implying that something negative has also occurred. Impressed, Nick boasts about his well-being until he begins to realize that his body is missing, thus he begins to panic. Feeling guilty, Juliet reasonably tries to explain to Nick about his unusual condition, as she performed a magical ritual on his head in order to prevent Nick from submitting to the final stages of becoming a zombie from the venom of the bite. Curious about her sudden capability to resurrect him, Nick begs to ask why she happens to sustain such convenient knowledge. She then hesitantly explains to Nick about a secret that she has been urging to keep for so long, while Nick spots zombies, suddenly in the classroom who begin to reach towards them. She then tells him that she is a Zombie Hunter a sworn protector from the undead. Nick is unaware of what she means and is then plopped unto a hook attached to her belt. Juliet then turns around and runs the engine of her Chainsaw, begging Nick to abstain from any dislike he may have against her prior to future actions. As the cutscene ends, the player is then given full control over gameplay. The player must defeat the horde of zombies who are suddenly present in the room, while Nick complains about his uncomfortable condition. After killing the zombies in the "Kill Zombie" mini-phase, another zombie gets into the room to inform them that lunch has begun. The player must then proceed through the game whether killing this zombie or not, and encounter students in the hallway from a far distance who are then suddenly killed by the fallen rubble caused by a sudden explosion. The player must kick through a door (X/Square) to the next classroom, where the player is introduced to Mr. Fitzgibbon and a quad of sitting zombie students. Fitzgibbon then proceeds to insult Juliet and commands the student zombies to begin attacking Juliet as there is a "math quiz" today. Killing the first wave of the horde, Fitzgibbon summons even more zombies to begin a "test" for Juliet and Nick. Out of the player's reach, Mr. Fitzgibbon leaps out of the classroom, presumably escaping possible doom from Juliet. The player must then kick through another door, where Nick notices graffiti that describe the idea of a festival filled with zombies and bombs. The player must then continue towards the hallway, where a cutscene will play showing a quad of students being attacked by rabid zombies. The cutscene will then quickly pan towards a student from a far distance, who is attempting to fend for himself, but quickly fails. A "Kill Zombie" phase will be initiated and it will be revealed that the student from that far distance is another SOS Student. Since the closest students do not have an SOS Icon over them nor can be saved from the currently attacking zombies, the player is highly recommended to charge towards the SOS Student and protect him from the horde that is targeting him. Like the last known SOS Student, failure to protect him results in his infection, causing him to become a Strong Zombie and antagonistic towards the player. The player must then proceed and check the classrooms along their side. The farthest room contains a female student who is waving her arms, while she rests on her back on a lab sink. The player must then go through a "Kill Zombie" phase and kill a maximum of four zombies. The closest door shows an injured SOS Student, confronted with another horde. This will also result in the sudden reappearance of Mr. Fitzgibbon, who will then lift a podium off the ground and become another combatant Album Zombie. It would be advised to the player to first target the two student zombies attacking the SOS Student, as they can be easily taken down. The player must then defeat Mr. Fitzgibbon, who will primarily target the player. If the player wishes to proceed with the "Kill Zombie" phase quickly, they can use the Dropkick or Butt Attack combo move to stun Mr. Fitzgibbon and follow up with the Chainsaw (Y/Triangle) or use Star Soul Power as a near one-hit move. Once the player collects Gold Zombie Medals from the saved SOS Student, a cutscene will play where a walking Zombie will be displayed wearing dynamite around their body. Suspenseful music then begins to warp and the zombie then explodes, causing a window in the hallway to break. The player must then continue towards the hallway into the window, where another cutscene will play showing desperate policmen, fending themselves until the great number of the horde begins to engulf them. If the player attempts to save them a bus will inconveniently crash into the hallway, thus blocking the path between the player and the officers. The player must then walk towards the other direction and through the way, the player will find a QTE Chainsaw Icon, in which if the player were to initiate, they will find a mysteriously blue headless, but not hostile zombie body. A cutscene will then play where Juliet states that in order to progress, they need Nick to break through the rubble blocking the door. Skeptical due to his bodiless condition, Juliet explains that the same ritual that was used to resurrect Nick was also able to give Nick other abilities. The player must walk towards the body and press (A/Cross), where Juliet will attach Nick to the body. This reveals and introduces the concept of the Blue Headless Zombie Minigame. The player will then be able to play as Nick, as he lifts a tank and the player is to press random buttons that correspond with the screen. Once the player succesfully manages to reach the rubble, Nick will throw the tank, causing an explosion that will destroy the blockade. Upon entrance, the player will discover the Nick Ticket, where Juliet informs Nick about how she can use it to transform Nick into an arsenal weapon (A Chop2Shop.zom will also be available for the player to presumably purchase more items or the newly discovered one). As the player progresses, they will also discover another SOS Student from a far distance from the player, who is surrounded by a peculiar group of zombies. The player is admonished to charge towards the student before the horde gets to kill him (Leapfrog over zombies that may spontaneously block your way). Through the way, the player may receive another "How to Cook Zombie" notecard once again and will inform the player about Nick Roulette where pressing the (D-pad) will activate a roulette selection where the player must pick an attack using Nick. Once the player attracts the attention of the zombies, it is advised that the player use one of the Nick tickets, as both a warm-up for the new ability, alleviate the enemy hostility and save the SOS Student as he will become a Strong Zombie if the player fails to save him. The player must then use Nick Toss where Nick will be spun around over Juliet to stun the surrounding enemies, and then follow up with a Chainsaw slash (Y/Triangle), with the possibility to achieve Sparkle Hunting. After saving the Student, Juliet is rewarded a gratituitous amount of Zombie Medals and a Star Soul to fill her meter. Afterwards, a zombie teacher will be seen opening a door that will unleash another set of zombies. The player will be left to fend on their own. It would be advised to use low attacks when battling this horde, so that the phase may progress a bit faster. The zombie teacher will once again open the door, but is shot in the head before he was capable of doing any true harm. It is revealed that one of the police officers were responsible for the shot, and Juliet thanks him for his good act. The police officer will begin to target Juliet for odd reasons, but by close inspection by Nick the police officer is a zombie. This police officer is also an Album Zombie of the name Ryu, and if the player wishes to proceed quickly they will be advised to use Star Soul Power to quickly finish him off if not a (Stun + Strike) attack. A "How to Cook Zombie" notecard may appear to inform the player about Album Zombies. The player will see another garage door with a QTE Chainsaw Icon, where the player must initiate it. Upon completion a student that familiarly resembles a student that was seen in the Prologue driving a van, begins to runs away in the hallway, but is unfortunately captured a Bomber Zombie and is killed in an explosion. Two female bomber zombies then begin to enter, whereas Juliet states that the zombies can be defeated if the player were to hit them and quickly run away before they explode (A Stun + Strike can easily be used as well). The player must then proceed through the step way that the Bomber Zombies entered, where upon enter will show a reckless zombie bus driver is seen suddenly crashing towards the player. The player must then go towards a column and begin a QTE where they must saw it in order to stop the colliding bus. The player must then jump on and over the bus (B/Circle) where they will find a female student hanging from a ledge, while zombies attempt to snatch her. This will initiate another "Kill Zombie" phase, showing the student to be another SOS Student. Similar to before, if the player doesn't manage to save the SOS Student in time, she will grabbed by a Bomber Zombie from near the window of the ledge and an explosion will occur on the higher level of the school, implying that she died. If the player manages to save her, she will land safely on the ground and will repeat the expected reward of gratuitous amounts of Zombie Medals. An explosion from the higher level of the school will cause student zombies that were present on that floor to fling out to the lower level, in which the player must once again confront. The player must proceed towards the back of a crashed bus in order to reach the higher level. The player will then discover two students who will then insist the player to follow them for safety. One of the students who was opening the garage door turns around to shriek, as behind Juliet and Nick reveal a sudden explosion. The students will then unexpectedly close down the garage door leaving the player trapped within the hallway. The player can only progress, by proceeding towards a classroom on their side. Upon entrance will reveal three students strapped with bombs around their body. A cutscene will then play showing a male Bomber Zombie and female Fire Zombie, who will begin hugging in the hallway, causing a fiery reaction to occur, allowing Fire Zombies to become present, and creating destruction within the classroom. A Pole from ceiling will then drop to the floor, perfectly vertical for the player to use. The pole is a item that will allow the player to initiate a QTE that can be used for both travel and combat. What is recommended to the player is that the get near the pole, and only use it when the Zombies get close enough. The player must first press (Y/Triangle) and repeat it in order to continue using it for attack. If the player fails to press (Y/Triangle) quick enough, it may end the QTE, forcing the player to kill all of the zombies through direct combat. If this were to occur it would be recommended for the player to use a Nick Ticket to initiate a Nick Toss attack, causing all the zombies to become groggy, and giving the player a chance to decapitate many zombies at once. If the player successfully uses the pole but is left with a few more zombies, this can be comprehended with low attacks (A/Cross). SOS Students Special Zombies Gallery Opening Cutscene Stage1-1.png|Nick awakening in a classroom Lollipop Chainsaw SS 44.jpg|Juliet inspecting Nick Stage1-2.png|Nick freaking out about his form Lollipop-chainsaw-4.png|Juliet reasoning with Nick Zombie Nick.png|An interpretation of Nick as a Zombie Stage1-4.png|Nick questioning Juliet's "ability" Stage1-5.png|Juliet and her insecurities Stage1-6.png|A sudden horde Stage1-7.png|The zombies reaching the two Stage1-8.png|The zombies getting closer Lollipop Chainsaw SS 12.jpg|I'm a zombie hunter Stage1-9.png|Nick flung into the air Stage1-10.png|The memorable landing Lollipop-chainsaw-157.jpg|Nick attached to Juliet's waist Lollipop Chainsaw SS 16.jpg|Juliet preparing to fight Mr. Fitzgibbon.png|Mr. Fitzgibbon Mr. Fitzgibbons Escapes.png|Mr. Fitzgibbon escapes. Zombie Bomberfest.png|Zombie Bomberfest. Mr. Fitzgibbon Returns.png|Fitzgibbon returns. Fitzgibbon Kill.png|Fitzgibbon being killed. Blue Headless Zombie Minigame.png|Blue Headless Zombie Minigame Teacher Zombie.png Ryu.png|Ryu Ryu Kill.png|Ryu being killed. Zombie Basketball.png|Getting ready to play some Zombie Basketball Stephanie.png|Stephanie being killed. Cafeteria.png|The Cafeteria Cake Explosion.png|Juliet's cake exploding. Dark Purveyors.png|The Dark purveyors being summoned by Swan. References Trivia *In a beta/prototype version that was presented at PAX 2011's Warner Bros. Interactive booth, this stage was called "I'm a zombie hunter...!" instead of "What Happened at San Romero High?" **In said prototype, Nick's line, "That guy gave me a D last week, kill him!" was missing the "kill him" part. **A Warner Bros. executive showcasing the demo at PAX 2011 said that they were planning on having all areas and survivors randomized every time the game is played. This never came to be in the final version. *This stage introduces the new enemy-types, Zombie Teachers, Bomber Zombies, Fire Zombies, Basketball Zombies, Cheerleader Zombies (Available only on Hard Mode or higher) and the Cartwheel Bombers, **The Bomber Zombies were foreshadowed during the introduction of Mr. Fitzgibbon, where he is seen writing about a Self-Destruction Tutorial on the chalkboard wall, where it is illustrating stick figures strapped with bombs. **The Cartwheel Bombers and the Fire Zombies are exculisve to this stage and cannot be located anywhere else. Trophies/Achievements Videos Category:Stages Category:Walkthrough